


You Can't Take it With You

by braindelete



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Angst, Gen, Humor, Steve is getting real tired of your shit Tony, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braindelete/pseuds/braindelete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve reacts to Tony's rude display of wealth</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Take it With You

Steve Rogers had expected to find his team mate in a well tailored business suit. What he found instead, was Tony Stark in nothing but the old pink bathrobe and a pair of boxer shorts.

Even as the tower was filled with the hustle and bustle of engineers and construction crews, movers and interior designers, Steve found that Stark hadn't even bothered to cover up, as he meandered the main lobby of the building and rattled off design improvements for the new home of the Ultimates. Stark could, at least, have put on some pants.

The young man following him, taking notes and carrying a large book with fabric hanging out of it, looked about ready for a stiff drink. Steve watched bemused from his place leaning against a support pillar made of onyx... just like the walls and the floor he stood on. Stark was pointing to the large windows and then waving his hand in a dismissive fashion as they headed for the two headed for the elevator.

"I want to focus more on the penthouse today," Stark told the man.

"Of course, Mr. Stark."

Steve cleared his throat and approached. "All this marble, Stark. What's next? Gold plated fixtures?"

Tony halted, turning to look at Steve, whose voice had caught him off guard. He then looked at the designer.

"Can we do that?" Tony asked urgently.

"It'll cost a fortune Mr. Stark..." the man replied uncomfortably

"I have to have it, then."

Steve narrowed his eyes, suddenly hating himself for bringing it up. The three of them entered the elevator the doors closing before them they headed toward the top floor penthouse Stark had designed. Judging from the rest of the place, Steve was terrified to experience what they'd find up there. It was already a grotesque display of excess that made his stomach knot in guilt.

"Queer Eye, you have to know that money is not an object. How many times do I have to explain?"

 

They approached the doors to the doors to the penthouse, carved from the finest African Blackwood, or so Stark bragged. The information meant nothing to Steve, only that he had big wooden doors that were so red they were almost black and they were carved wood. The double doors opened to reveal yet more marble: creamy white like the walls had been frosted in it. The floors were darker, more of a caramel shade with big huge rugs that Stark had said were Persian. Beside them, on a wall that seemed to have no purpose in the middle of the entryway, had a giant water fall sculpture. A stone shelf pouring water from the wall, down into a pool the size of most bath tubs, filled with gorgeous iridescent rocks.

"What the hell is this, Stark?" Steve barked at the sight of the thing.

"It's a water feature. I saw one in a magazine and then decided I had to have one."

The designer rolled his eyes. "I had to explain to him a giant fountain wouldn't... be structurally possible."

Stark scoffed and approached the floor to ceiling windows, examining them with a sort of scrutiny reserved for architects after the structure had been completed. He checked every detail, running his fingers along the seems and then taking in the expansive dose of New York City in view. Steve was awed from where he stood near the wooden doors, noticing the way all of Central Park laid out before him. It was beautiful and breath-taking. This city, his city, it had changed so much since he'd been in the ice.

"Velvet. I want thick... red... Red velvet curtains for these windows and the ones in the master."

Stark spun around to face them, his robe flowing like some grand wizard behind him before resting lifeless against his body. He smirked, looking far too pleased with himself as he drained his glass.

"Mr. Stark..."

"Ah ah ah... no no, no no. Just write it down, make it happen, and enjoy your paycheck, Clay Aiken. You'll be home listening to Cher in no time."

Steve couldn't help the disgusted snort as the designer dismissed himself to go shopping for the new additions. He watched the young man go, feeling a little remorse for the what he must be going through. He supposed that Tony Stark was offering him a substantial paycheck for his services.

"Red velvet. Marble. Hail Caesar."

Stark ignored him as he meandered the premises inspecting the work that had been done. Steve glanced around wondering if all of this was just a way to show off, if Stark really needed to show off to the Ultimates. He already knew Stark had money, he already knew Stark was affluent... he didn't need to live in a Roman temple to prove it to himself. The grandiose display of wealth wasn't a necessary one, but if he wanted to make Roman emperors jealous, he'd done a fair job of it.

"So... this is it... it's..." Steve tried to think of a compliment for the gaudy mess. "It's gaudy but it's..."

"Oh, Operation Buzzkill, you know you hate it. But that's okay... it's not for you to love, it's for me to love." Tony almost seemed sadden by the comment.

"Why spend so much money if you think you're the only one who'll enjoy it?"

Stark seemed to sober from his previous drunk nonchalance. He stared out at the view of the city and sighed. It was a deep, long, deflated sigh. Steve almost felt guilty for bringing it up, but Stark covered it quickly by turning and offering a grin.

"You can't take it with you, Rogers."


End file.
